


Wild Stallions and Angel Breath

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Top and you can't tell me otherwise, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dancing, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean thinks he's the Dom and he's really not, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, It's Not His Fault Cas' is So Adorable, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Poor Dean Winchester, Romantic Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Slow Dancing, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: "Dean, are you okay? You feel a little tense. Would you like to stop?"~ wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away ~...don't wanna stop this. Please don't make me stop. Wanna be right here forever and ever..."What? No, I'm… I'm fine, Cas'. I'm… just keep--I'm fine." Dean stutters through his answer, turning them again....just havin' a little trouble tryna stop my brain-in-my-pants from accosting you. And an even tougher time stoppin' myself from telling you I love you, dammit...ORThe one where Dean wants to sway to 70s love songs--and Cas gives him more than just a turn around the bunker.





	Wild Stallions and Angel Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloha_cowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/gifts), [FeaRauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/gifts), [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> This was inspired by the chorus to 'Wild Horses' by The Rolling Stones... AND both aloha_cowgirl's song prompt ficlet 'Simple' and Narraukoiel's 'Cause I'm Yours' (jeez, my dumbass really needs to learn how to link on here). Then the rest of the song just seemed to fit in with what Dean wanted.
> 
> Gifted to Aloha and Rauko, because you two ridiculously talented fuckers caused this. Love you both.
> 
> Edit: belatedly also gifted to Jackie, as I had meant to include you originally (for the sunshine mug!) and completely forgot because my ADHD brain likes to mock me.

Sam's gone out to grab food for dinner. And beer. And pie, if he has any sense.

They're sitting opposite each other, knees bumping occasionally. Researching. Two-and-a-half freakin' hours of it, so far.

_Wanna be close to you._

Dean watches—not-no-surreptitious—as the angel turns yet another yellowed, dusty page. They're searching for any possible information on a currently unknown, maybe-brand-new nasty.

_Wanna hold your hand. Hold both your hands. Lace those long fingers of yours through my own._

Noticing the forming crease in Cas' brow, Dean chews intently on his lip, knowing he should look away... but it's the last thing in the world he wants to do right now.

_Nose into that eternally-eight-o'clock shadow._

Dean scrapes his chair noisily backwards and stands, walking over to the old 1930s radio. Switching the thing on, he tunes out the crackle till he hears what he wants.

Cas' sculpted nose stays firmly pressed into ancient texts.

_God, I wanna smell you, breathe you in. Breathe your breath._

Cas finally looks up and toward the radio when he hears jangly guitars and a southern English voice start to sing. Maybe he recognises it from one of the cassettes Dean has loaned him? 

**~ childhood living is easy to do ~**

**~ the things you wanted I bought them for you ~**

Dean employs his best Jagger-esque saunter on the way back to the table to counter the way the song lyrics spill like hidden truth straight from his heart.

_Wanna feel your solid warmth against my cheek. Shit, I want that so bad._

Glancing for a moment at Cas' now drained coffee cup—the one with a cartoon sun on it; the one Dean paid four dollars for at a gas station— Dean holds out a scarred hand to Cas.

Cas just stares at it. And then at Dean, in bewilderment.

_I need you. Shit, I need you right now._

"Come on, Cas. Get up."

Cas closes the tome, hesitates, then tentatively takes Dean's hand and slowly rises. His face now a Van Gogh of confusion, cautious eyes never leaving Dean's.

**~ graceless lady you know who I am ~**

**~ you know I can't let you slide through my hands ~**

_Okay, so I tricked you into Me Getting My Hands On You—for now, at least—under this ridiculous pretence. But your hand is so warm and it's... everything. Wish I could always hold your hand. Wish I could hold you._

Dean leads Cas away from the table into the middle of the library.

"Dean what're we—"

"Look, just… go with it huh, Cas? Don't ask. Just—just let me have this, okay? No questions?" Dean implores. "I'll lead, seein' as I _almost_ know what I'm doin'..." and he quickly wraps his other hand around the waist of Cas' trench and pulls him closer, starting to sway them languidly to the tinny music before his shitty self-confidence can change his mind for him.

**~ wild horses couldn't drag me away ~**

**~ wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away ~**

_So fucking close. And not nearly close enough._

"Oh," Cas says, startled at the realization of what is happening. "Oh, I don't—okay." Cas moves the wrong way and stumbles slightly as the toes of their boots knock into each other. But Dean takes the slack, guiding them through their steps.

An amused thing grows on Cas' lips.

_Want my kiss to take a loan out on your nearly-smile… then give it right back with a thousand percent interest._

"Can't remember the last time I danced like this, man. Maybe... Sammy's prom?" Dean muses.

"You went to your younger brothers prom night?" Cas asks, deciding to heed Dean's advice and not question why they are suddenly slow dancing in the bunker.

"Yeah, uh, yeah. I—nevermind." Dean winces a little at the memory. "Story for another time, maybe."

**~ watched you suffer a dull aching pain ~**

**~ now you've decided to show me the same ~**

_Wish_ _you'd relax into me, let me hold you. Wish you knew how sorry I am for all the bullshit. Wish you wanted this as much as I do. Could you?_

Cas looks at him with that intensely ardent gaze.

"I've never danced before, Dean. Thank you for giving this to me." Cas then lays his head gently on Dean's shoulder, like he's probably seen in the movies. Not the classics they watch on movie night, but the oldies they sometimes have on in the background on tiny screens of cheap motel room TVs.

**~ no sweeping exit or offstage lines ~**

**~ could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind ~**

_Shit, you're actually... here. With me. Almost like it's real. But I don't know if I can… Nuh-uh, I can't... I don't—oh wow, you smell like heaven. Literally, though. Just like my very own heaven, when I was there with Sammy... like firework smoke, cool night air and... calm. And Jesus, like long grass and moonlight and frickin' warm summer rain. This is almost—it's almost so damn real… God, I want you, Cas. Don't ever, ever wanna hurt you again. Obviously will, 'cause I'm a mess. But I just—just wanna be able to show you how much I fucking care, man. Wanna start to make it all up to you, all the wrong I've done—what we've done to each other—beginning with my mouth on yours. Shit..._

"Dean, are you okay? You feel a little... tense. Would you like to stop?"

**~ wild horses couldn't drag me away ~**

**~ wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away ~**

_Don't wanna stop this. Please don't make me stop. Wanna be_ right _here forever and ever._

"What? No, I'm… I'm fine, Cas'. I'm—just keep... I'm fine." Dean stutters through his answer, turning them again.

_Just havin' a little trouble tryna stop my brain-in-my-pants from accosting you. And an even tougher time stoppin' myself from telling you I love you, dammit._

**~ know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie ~**

**~ have my freedom but I don't have much time ~**

The words are taunting Dean. Or are they nudging him? He really can't tell.

Cas lets out a small sigh; half-exhale, half-contented moan. And with that one quiet sound—married with the song, the dancing, the closeness—Dean's years-old restraint somehow cracks like breaking glass, the devastating effect spreading through him like a hundred thousand hairline fractures. 

Without thinking, almost involuntarily, Dean closes his eyes and nuzzles practically his whole face into Cas' pitchy, wild shock of hair. Murmurs a sound of his own happiness. Links their already touching fingers.

_Because everything I want is right here._ Everything _. What have I been waiting for? Why'm I still waiting?_

**~ faith has been broken tears must be cried ~**

**~ let's do some living after we die ~**

"Dean, your heart rate is rising and--"

"Love you, Cas." The words flow out of Dean like a powerful river running into the estuary of a newly discovered ocean.

**~ wild horses couldn't drag me away ~**

**~ wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday ~**

Dean can hear Cas' now full-grown smile—the lines of his breathtaking face snap-crackle-and-popping in more of that velvety contentment—can feel it working through him like a love-spell... But the only mojo here is a unique magic entirely of their own making

"I know." Cas audibly sighs his contentment again, so easy. "And I love you too, Dean. I always have." Glorious revelation and absolute confirmation in dulcet baritone.

_I ain't waiting no more... This is it, this is—is this it? Yeah, this is where I kiss you. Holy fuck, please love me like I love you…_

Cas' lifts his head and leans in so close, Dean can feel soft stubble and sweet-mint breath on his face. And a warmth he wants to wrap himself up in.

Then that honeyed, hot breath is in his ear.

"I'm going to kiss you, Dean. Stop me if you don't want me to..." Cas growls with so much dominance for unsure words.

Cas' glare pierces Dean—a lovers blade, stabbed straight into his heart via green eyes which beg for a beautifully slow death—for only one short moment before electric cherry blossom lips are on his own; trying out, testing, tasting. Then Cas is kissing Dean like he fucking _owns_ him and they're still swaying to the music. They have to, actually, as Dean's world has tilted on its axis and he couldn't stand up straight if he tried. But he still manages to pull Cas closer, to hold him, as his tongue finds its mate and all Dean's many dreams pale into insignificance, compared with this unequivocally _real_ reality.

_Cas, you... you kissed me. You're... you're fucking kissing me? I'm—I'm finally_ _— oh, God, I'm so close you. Finally so close in a way I've never really been with anyone. Not like this, not the way I've always wanted; raw and soft and epic. Shit, Cas, I want you in my bed so bad. Want you... want you in me, in every single part of my life. All of it, everything. Always…_

**~ wild horses couldn't drag me away ~**

**~ wild, wild horses we'll ride them —**

"Today..." Dean sings into Cas' mouth, as he breathes in angel breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Originally, this was named 'Wild Horses And Angel Breath' but the part of Dean's personality that is an Eternal Five Year Old made me change it to the Bill and Ted inspired title.
> 
> Please leave some me some sexy kudos if you enjoyed this piece--and a comment if you're feeling frisky.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
